


Trials and Tribulations

by bearseokie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Awkward Romance, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Marking, Masturbation, Monsta X Smut, Roommates, Swearing, Voyeurism, changkyun smut, monsta x x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: When your bathroom’s shower stops working and Changkyun offers to let you use his, a scene that’s all too thrilling follows and it causes sparks to fly.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

The sound roared through your room, the pipe within the wall bursting and flooding the drywall until the wallpaper of your bathroom held a bubble of water in it. Your fingers combing through your hair didn’t properly express your frustration, a string of curses flying from your lips as a quick knock sounded from the bedroom door.

“Yeah, it’s open.” You called out, voice hoarse with rage as you swallowed hard and eyeballed the spot above your shower.

“I hope that wasn’t what I think it was-” Changkyun began, the sentence falling silent the moment his predicament became true. “Ahh, no.”

“I knew this apartment was too good to be true.” you scowled, signing and pressing your back against the door frame.

Changkyun stood directly behind you, head tilted up to watch the same, dampening spot as you did moments before. His hand rose from the pocket of his jeans, pressing into your hip to guide you out of the doorway so he could pass by, lips thin and focused.

“We’re going to have to call maintenance before that water starts flooding your bathroom.” He sighed gently, pulling his phone out to scroll through his contacts. “It just happened, right?” he asked, your annoyed side-glance the answer he needed to press the phone to his ear.

His body shifted back through the door, another little push of your frame to glide by bringing a whiff of his cologne into your nostrils. Eyes shut in frustration and meager attraction, your head rammed back into the frame, his body halting to look back and assure that you were alright before his lips moved and muffled words escaped as he stepped away to make the call.

Your level of frustration still had yet to end, his scent refilling the small space moments later with a pout of his lips and knitted brows. “He said he can shut off the water to your bathroom, but that’s the most he can do this evening. Apparently,” he sighed, running his hand over his face as he leaned back against your sink, equally as frustrated. “It’s not considered an emergency.”

“Seriously?” you hissed, your head beating against the frame once more before you pushed off and walked closer to your shower.

Your comment earlier was accurate, the apartment gifted to you by a friend, and neighbor, seeming too convenient for you to have come across. A single phone call led to them bringing up that the place was available and affordable, even in a nice part of town. There was only one catch, though: Changkyun, a friend of the same friend, had been told the same information, and you both wound up becoming roommates. The building was old, appliances recently updated but all else the same. It was your roommate that seemed to be the only charm of the place, his eyes boring into the back of your head as you turned around to catch his gaze.

“What am I going to do?” you asked him, putting your face in your hands with another sigh. “I have an interview in the morning, and I planned on showering tonight.” Your half-admitted schedule to the man you had only lived with for a limited time slipped out so comfortably that you forgot who you were speaking to, Changkyun’s wide grin filling your peripheral through the cracks of your fingers almost immediately.

“I have a shower.” he gleamed, palms pressed into the edge of your bathroom’s counter with a not-so-innocent look on his face.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

-

You felt silly piling all of your shower products into your arms and walking to Changkyun’s room, his entertained expression greeting you. Sat on his bed against the headboard, his headphones blared music as he watched you walk through his opened door, cocked brow and chuckle ignored when you made it into his bathroom.

“I won’t be long.” you claimed, shutting the door slowly.

“Take your time.” he said slyly, winking just as the door shut into its frame.

Your hand pressed against the cold, wooden door refused to move, frozen with the image of him in your mind. He told you to come in whenever you were ready to shower, that he would leave his door open, but he left out the part where he was sitting on his bed shirtless. The wink was the icing on the cake, your body finally pushing from the door to place your shampoo and conditioner into the shower.

Had you thought about it for a moment, you would have reconsidered the entire situation. An awkward pull between you and your roommate wasn’t ideal, his welcoming presence in the apartment always warming you and adhering to the mantra repeated about how scary it would be living with someone you don’t know. Changkyun had turned out to be the exact opposite, an understanding formed and a partial friendship built with the guy that gamed into the early morning and dished on the food you made with a boyfriend notion. He was a gentle catastrophe to your life, an underlying crush you hated to admit you had.

Stepping under the hot water with a deep breath, it wasn’t your own fragrances you could smell, but Changkyun’s. His body wash smelled fresh, the bottles opened and releasing the fragrance into the small space left you almost dizzy. You finally felt relaxed, though nervous that he was a wall away from your naked body, running through your normal routine.

No pipes bursting, no cold water, you didn’t even get soap in your eyes, but the universe still had it out for you. Lost in thought and still clouded by the image of Changkyun winking at you, which was something he had never done, brought you to pushing the curtain back in search of the one thing you forgot, a towel.

“C-Changkyun!” your voice was too small under the running water, an eerie silence combing through the apartment. Your eyes shut, breathing unsteady as your voice rose again, this time in a full yell for your roommate to hear you over his music. “Changkyun!”

“What! What?” his form rushed through the door, your naked body stood in perfect view where you pulled the curtain to the side. “Whoa.”

“Hey!” you cried out. Yanking the curtain over your frame quickly, you took note of how his eyes didn’t try to shift away even a centimeter.

“U-Uh, sorry. What’s up?” he asked, tone deeper than usual but still worried about you.

“I forgot a towel.” you claimed, hearing his tongue click. Your head moved around the curtain slowly, peering past the fabric with just enough time to see his index fingers point into the air and his body crouch, pulling one of his own from beneath the sink.

“No problem.” he grinned at you, holding out a cotton towel with a smirk on his lips. His eyes drifted over the exposed skin that he could see around the curtain, your tilted head drawing his attention back to the situation. The top row of his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, eyes blinking as his head nodded and he made his exit, chest puffed out trying to catch his breath from the scene.

-

Your body was dried by the large towel in minutes, hair puffed as you quickly pulled your clothes on. Every fiber of your being wanted to scold Changkyun for bursting in, but the thought that he only came running because he believed something was wrong led to you pulling the towel around your neck and making a run for your room. His eyes followed you, your arms holding onto the wet soap containers with all of your might as you fell into your room and shut the door behind you. Eyes closed and back against the cold wall, the scene of him biting his lip didn’t seem to want to leave your mind. With everything that happened in a moment’s time, his scent continued to fill your senses. His towel around your neck nulled your worries from the busted pipe in your bathroom, even the awkward encounter with him, itself, only leaving a tight feeling in your gut.

Neither of you had tried to confront what happened, night falling in deep as you laid alone in your bed with the same image of him replaying. The way his eyes flashed with lust, his teeth biting into his bottom lip so hard it looked painful, his body at a stand-still only able to watch you. You twisted and turned in your covers, the arousal building in your body painful as you let out a faint whimper. Against the urge to relieve yourself to the thought of your roommate, your body couldn’t keep the will to fight, your hand running along your crotch from the outside of your shorts as you let out a gasp. His teeth ran over his bottom lip again in the memory, your eyes shutting and more pressure applied as you pant out his name.

It didn’t suffice, the built up of sexual tension you had witnessed frustrated you more than the wall currently ruined in your bathroom. Sitting up on your mattress with a huff, you nearly yelled out his name a second time. Your body craved release, one hard enough to make you shake, one only he could pull from you. Mind focused on Changkyun, you wrestled under the covers, legs kicking out in annoyance as a familiar scent caught your nose. His towel laid a few feet from you over your hamper, the cotton laced with only his smell from the constant use. He had made the mistake of pulling from the top of the stack; his most used towel, the one that held his scent like a candle and always would. Your pupils dilated, feet hitting the floor and pattering over to it. Fingers catching it at the edge, the smell of him only grew stronger, lifting the fabric to your nose to inhale him.

You were dazed, rushing back to your bed with the damp town in hand and Changkyun’s scent plastered through the cotton. Almost feral, your hand ran along your body again, riling yourself as your nose only smelled him. His name fell from your lips again, the slick arousal released from your body used to bring yourself towards one of the hardest orgasms you’ve ever experienced. The word repeated, body ignited with the friction you created but filtered by the image of him pressed over you doing it himself, the click of your door knob turning caused you to freeze in place.

“So-” he began, meandering through the door and shutting it back. Arms crossed over his chest, his eyes were glazed over with the same lust as before, tongue clicking in tandem with the door resting in its hinges. “Having fun?”

His feet carried him towards the end of the bed, the mattress lowering as his weight placed on it. Pressing one of his knees into the plush comforter, his eyes caught the sight he had been eavesdropping on from the other side of the door, his towel falling around your neck as you sat up in a rush.

“C-Changkyun I-” you stuttered, the palm of his hand flattening in your direction and halting the explanation trying to form on your tongue.

“I can even this out.” he said calmly, pulling some fabric from the back pocket of his jeans and placing it in front of you. “Stole those a while ago.”

Your underwear was now in plain sight, the casual pair that mysteriously vanished finally making its way back to you. Convinced for weeks that the dryer had eaten them, or maybe you dropped them and Changkyun respectfully put them back in your room and never mentioned it, they had actually been stolen and used for his own dirty deeds. Similar to what you were doing in the very moment, you blinked up at him, slowly pulling your underwear into your lap and staring at the article of clothing like it was a lost treasure. To him, it was.

“I guess the feelings are mutual.” he chuckled lowly, moving in closer to you.

His scent maximized as he leaned in, eyes boring into yours so deeply that the fleeing idea that he could hear your thoughts passed through your mind at the same moment his plump lips overtook yours. Eyes shutting, his hand rose to your cheek, a delicate hold on your face bringing you closer to him. His free hand brushed over your covers, finding his towel and your underwear before pushing them off the bed, making room for his frame to hover over you with ease. With the covers placed between your bodies, he groaned in frustration, the smell of your arousal thick in the air as he leaned back and took in a sharp breath.

“We should have done this sooner. Would have been less awkward and klepto.” he chuckled, pulling at the covers to slip his hardly-clothed body over yours properly.

Hand still guiding your face, he pressed his lips into yours more firmly, a gentle craze of his tongue over your bottom lip pulling a moan from your chest. The vibrations rocked against him, his crotch aligning with yours to gain friction. His touch was warm, shirtless torso hot above you as he panted, pulling from your face to rush kisses into the crook of your neck. Obedient, your light tug at his hip caught his attention, his shorts slipping down his legs and into the bottom of your bed in seconds. Hips rough and groans loud, the sound of him in your ear was euphoric, both of your corrupted minds finally catching a break.

His tongue licked stripes down your neck to your collarbones, littering light lovebites into the skin until he ran out of space and had to discard your shirt. The fabric between your bodies slowly diminished, clothing scattered beneath the covers quickly and bodies rutting against one another like two dogs in heat. He was ecstatic, your hand moving to the back of his neck to run your fingers through the hair at the base, leering him to continue, not to stop, and he wouldn’t.

He slowed for a moment, taking your lips between his in a deep kiss with little moment, breathing each other in as he pressed into you gently. It was a breakthrough, a convenient pass-time that would soon fill every void between roommates, a moment you’d never wish to take back.

“Fuck.” his teeth clenched when his length bottomed out in you, jawling tight and head thrown back in pure fervor for more.

His hips moved out of pure libido, your body adjusting and attaining to his thorough pace. Muscles tense under your grasp, your nails gently scratched at his back. His shoulder blades were prominent, keeping himself secure above you as his hips began to slam into you, your moans only garbled forms of his name.

“Yes, shit. Ahh.” he cried out, the hot covers over both of your bodies becoming a heater as they slipped down his back. Pushing in and out of you, his tongue slipped between your lips, twirling with your own as the orgasm originally subsited in you ignited once more. “Come on, baby.”

Your nails struck into his skin, abdomen tightened as you clenched around him, his own length throbbing within you. Holding himself back to let you finish, your arousal poured around him, his hips snapping for a final time before rushing out of you. Wrapped within his hand, his liquid dripped from his cock, releasing onto your stomach as his head fell back and Adam’s apple bobbed.

Your breathing was completely out of normal sync, tongue panting just as much as his when you reached over to retrieve the bottle of water on your nightstand. His smile grew wide when you turned the bottle in his direction, watching the same liquid pour into his mouth as he swallowed and caught his breath.

“H-Hey, Changkyun?” your voice was low, almost tired.

“Hmm?”

“How many times did you cum with my underwear stuffed in your face?”


End file.
